Rien Ne Va Plus
by TheTwilightConnection
Summary: Inhalt im ersten Kapitel. All Human and a little OOC...ok, a LOT OOC ; M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey ihr Lieben, so, wir haben uns also auch endlich mal an eine Fanfiction getraut und sind gespannt wies euch gefällt. Jetzt schonmal einen ganz lieben Dank fürs Lesen. Noch mehr Dank gibts für Rewies ;)**

**Liebe Grüße und viel Spass, eure TwilightConnection ;)**

**Achja und: Everything's Stephanie Meyer ;) we just like to play lol**

* * *

**Inhalt**

**Isabella Swan ist Leiterin der Kreativabteilung eines renomierten Verlags und garnicht begeistert als Edward Masen als neuer Finanzchef eingestellt wird. Ist er doch seinem alten Arbeitgeber treu ergeben gewesen. Was also hat er vor, das er ausgerechnet zum größten Konkurrenten wechselt, und was tut Isabella gegen die enorme Anziehungskraft des Neuen?**

* * *

**Personenaufstellung**

**Isabella Swan**

**25 Jahre **

**Studierte an der Brown Verlagswesen und der bildenden Kunst **

**Lebt in New York**

**Kreativ-Chefin von Soulland (Verlag)**

**Tochter von Renee Dwyer (lebt mit Phil Dwyer in Rhode Island) und Charlie Swan (bei Einsatz umgekommen)**

**Edward Mason**

**28 Jahre**

**Studierte in Yale Finanzwesen und Wirtschaftsentwicklung **

**Lebt in New York**

**Leiter der Finanzabteilung von Soulland **

**Sohn von Elisabeth und Richard Masen (beide beim Anschlag auf das WTC umgekommen)**

**Alice Brandon (verlobt mit Jasper Hale)**

**25 Jahre**

**Studierte an der Brown Innenarchitektur und Design**

**Lebt in New York**

**Selbstständige freischaffende Innenarchitektin**

**Adoptivtocher von Renee und Phil Dwyer**

**Emmet Masen (verlobt mit Rosalie Hale)**

**30 Jahre**

**Studierte in Yale Wirtschaftsentwicklung**

**Lebt in Washington D.C.**

**Wirtschaftsprüfer**

**Sohn von Elisabeth und Richard Mason**

**Rosalie Hale (verlobt mit Emmet Cullen)**

**28 Jahre**

**Studierte in Harvard Modedesign**

**Lebt in Washington D.C.**

**Selbstständige Modedesignerin**

**Tochter von Lorena und Neil Hale**

**Jasper Hale (verlobt mit Alice Brandon)**

**28 Jahre**

**Studierte in Harvard Verlagswesen**

**Lebt in New York**

**Assistent der Kreativ-Chefin mit Lektorentätigkeit bei Soulland**

* * *

Chapter One

A Hell Of A Day

BPOV

….ring….ring…ring….ring……ring

…ring…….ring……..ring…..ring

…ring….

Ich schlug nach dem Wecker und schmiss ihn in einem von meinem Beistelltisch. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und fuhr mir durch die vom Schlaf zerwühlten Haare, streckte mich sah mich um und fluchte leise in mich hinein. Neben mir im Bett lag noch immer der gut gebaute blonde Kerl, den ich in der letzten Nacht vom _Hells Kitchen_ mit nach Hause genommen hatte.

_Brian? Brad? Brody?_ Mist, ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr an den Namen. Auch egal, da ich noch sehr genau wusste das ich ihm schon diese Nacht nach dem Sex gesagt hatte er solle sein Zeug nehmen und verschwinden. Ich war gereizt. Der Tag fing ja schon gut an.

Ich stand auf, schlüpfte in meinen Seidenkimono und ging ums Bett herum. Ich baute mich mit den Händen in die Hüften gestützt vor ihm auf und rief „Hey Idiot". Langsam regte sich das nervige Individuum und runzelte die Stirn. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah mich schlaftrunken an, während sich seine Züge zu einem Lächeln verzogen, das mich wohl milde stimmen sollte. Es funktionierte nicht. Wenn ich eins nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Kerle die nicht verstanden wann es Zeit ist zu gehen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich gestern genug getrunken habe um mir nur eingebildet zu haben dich nach Hause geschickt zu haben. Warum also, zum Donnerwetter bist du noch hier? Ist die Welt untergegangen, sind wir im 40. Stock eingeschneit oder gab es eine Springflut, so das du deinen, wenn auch sehr knackigen Hinter, nicht aus dem Haus bewegen konntest?" Ich funkelte ihn böse an. „ Dir auch einen guten Morgen Süße, komm wieder zu mir ins Bett und lass dich vom Brad-Master nochmal vernaschen." Gab er zurück, drehte sich auf den Rücken und legte sich wie ein Pascha in die Laken.

_Oh mein Gott!_ Ich muss schon sehr besoffen gewesen sein, wenn ich gestern nicht gemerkt habe wie absolut durchschnittlich er war. Ich hatte die Nase voll, nahm seine Sachen, ging durch mein Loft zur Fahrstuhltür, drückte sie auf und warf seine Klamotten hinein. „Wenn du nicht gleich nackt durch die Gegend rennen willst, würde ich sagen du folgst deinen Klamotten und bewegst deinen Arsch in den Fahrstuhl. Und zwar SOFORT!"

Der _Brad-Master _, ich musste grinsen, stolperte aus meinem Bett und geradewegs auf den Fahrstuhl zu. „ Dumme Schlampe" murmelte er „wirst noch sehen was du davon hast. Niemand setzt den Brad-Master vor die Tür." Die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen sich und Mr. Durchschnitt verschwand endlich aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich musste grinsen, ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Männer waren doch alle gleich. Lächerlich. Genau dieses Theater war der Grund warum ich mich nicht mit dem Durchschnitt zufrieden gab. Ich war wählerisch, na ja, zumindest wenn meine Halbschwester Alice mich nicht gerade mit Martini abfüllte. Ich bevorzugte den gebildeten Mann. Männer mit Anstand, einem Hauch Arroganz und vor allem mit Stil! Die wussten wenigstens wann es Zeit war zu verschwinden und winselten einem nicht wie kleine getretene Hunde hinterher und waren im Bett meistens wahre Könner. Und genau darum ging es ja auch.

Ich blickte auf die große schwarze Onyx-Uhr gegenüber der Fahrstuhltür und stellte fest, dass ich mich etwas beeilen musste. Um 10 h hatte ich ein Meeting wegen eines neuen Buches unseres Goldesels Aro, der in den letzten drei Jahren vierzehn Bücher auf den Bestsellerlisten hatte.

Ich als Leiterin der kreativ Abteilung von _Soulland _, eine der drei größten Verlagsgruppen weltweit, war persönlich beauftragt worden ihn bei der Stange zu halten. Firmenintern gab es Gerüchte das _Libertybooks_ ihn abwerben wollte.

Ich machte mich mit einem Umweg über die Küche, wo ich die Kaffeemaschine anschmiss, auf ins Bad. Es hatte einen schwarzen Fliesenboden und silbergrau geflieste Wände. Die Armaturen waren in Glas und Titan gearbeitet und alles in allem wirkte das Bad durch die vielen in der Decke eingesetzten Halogenleuchten wie ein mitternächtliches Badeparadies. Alice hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet bei der Einrichtung meines Lofts. Es wirkte modern, elegant, glatt und das wichtigste: es war einzigartig. Fast alle Möbel, sowie die Armaturen in Bad und Küche waren Sonderanfertigungen. Ich hasste die Vergleichbarkeit. Ich brauchte das besondere. Ich stieg in die Dusche und dachte noch daran, dass ich Tommy, dem Wärter des Gebäudes Bescheid geben musste, damit er einen Klempner holen ließ um den neu eingebauten Whirlpool in Betrieb zu nehmen. Ich ließ das heiße Wasser über meine verspannten Muskeln rieseln und genoss die Ruhe. In Gedanken ging ich das anstehende Meeting durch, legte mir Komplimente und Kommentare zurecht um sie Aro später um den Mund zu schmieren. Ich konnte ihn nicht sonderlich leiden. Er war ZU sehr Macho, ZU sarkastisch, ZU anzüglich, auch wenn ich diese Eigenschaften bei einem Mann in geringen Dosen ja sehr genoss, war er vor allem ZU alt. Es war schon ekelerregend wie sich die Praktikantinnen bei uns, die in der Regel noch jünger waren als ich selbst, ihm an den Hals schmissen und sich gegenseitig versuchten zu übertrumpfen. Ich stellte das Wasser ab und stieg zusammen mit dem warmen Wasserdampf aus der Dusche.

Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte,und mir die Haare am Hinterkopf zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte, ging ich in meinem roten Seidenkimono in mein Ankleidezimmer und suchte mir für den heutigen Tag ein burgunder rotes Kostüm mit tief ausgeschnittenem Dekolté heraus. Darunter trug ich einen schwarzen halterlosen Spitzen-BH mit passendem Höschen und halterlosen schwarzen Strümpfen. Ich legte eine kleine Goldkette mit einem kleinen runden Diamantanhänger an, den ich letztes Jahr von meiner Mutter zur Beförderung bekommen hatte und suchte in meinem Schmuckkasten nach den passenden Diamant trug noch schnell etwas Wimperntusche auf, mehr brauchte es nicht für einen Tag im Büro.

Im Gehen schüttete ich den Kaffee in meinen Thermobecher, schnappte mir meine neue Gucci Tasche und ging Richtung Fahrstuhl als plötzlich mein iPhone klingelte. Ich sah auf die CallerID und unterdrückte ein stöhnen.

„Swan" sagte ich knapp.

„Schätzchen, wie geht's dir? Bist du schon unterwegs? Können wir uns heute zum Mittagessen treffen? Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen.", tönte die helle aufdringliche Stimme von Victoria, meiner Chefin aus den Lautsprechern.

„Bin schon unterwegs Vic, in einer Stunde kommt Aro, danach sollte ich Zeit haben. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", fragte ich während ich darauf wartete das der Fahrstuhl kam.

„Der Vorstand hat sich da etwas überlegt, wegen der Sache mit Daniel, du weißt schon."

Oh ja ich wusste Bescheid. Daniel ist der Leiter der Finanzabteilung, na ja, zumindest war er das gewesen, bis er so dumm war seine Sekretärin zu bumsen, die ihn wegen sexueller Nötigung anzeigte als er sie verließ, woraufhin der Vorstand keine andere Wahl hatte als ihm fristlos zu kündigen.

„Und was ist es diesmal?", fragte ich nun schon etwas genervt.

„Das erkläre ich dir am besten nachher beim Essen. Sagen wir halb eins im _La Tentation_.

Freu mich, du wirst Augen machen.", sagte sie noch und ich konnte dieses dumme Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ok", entgegnete ich ihr noch und legte auf.

Ich bestieg den Fahrstuhl, wo mich sofort diese einlullendende Fahrstuhlmusik umfing und mich zum kochen brachte. In der Tiefgarage angekommen ging ich zu meinem Parkplatz und stieg in meinen neuen Audi TT. Oh wie ich dieses Auto liebte. Ich fuhr durch die Strassen von New York und war innerhalb von 30 Minuten im Verlag. Ich hatte also noch eine gute halbe Stunde um mich auf das Meeting vorzubereiten und meinen Kaffee zu trinken. Mit dem Aufzug fuhr ich in den 30. Stock, wo sich mein Büro und die Kreativ-Abteilung befanden.

Mein Büro war…, nun, man konnte sagen es war geräumig. In der Mitte der breiten Glasfront stand mein aus Kirschholz und Glas gearbeiteter Schreibtisch. An den Wänden hingen Drucke meines Lieblingskünstlers Edward Hopper sowie einige Auszeichnungen die wir mit den Gestaltungen von Bücherumschlägen gewonnen hatten. Alle unter meiner Leitung.

An der rechten Wand unter dem Druck von _Nighthawks_ in Originalgröße stand eine schwarze Ledercouch. Auf der linken Seite stand ein ebenfalls aus Kirschholz gearbeitetes Sideboard das einige Akten und Bücher enthielt. Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf einen der beiden vor meinem Schreibtisch stehenden Sessel, die mit schwarzem Leder bezogen waren und ging um ihn herum um mich auf meinem eigenen bequemen Ledersessel niederzulassen.

******************

Nach zwei Stunden saß ich noch immer in dem großen Konferenzraum im obersten Stockwerk des Verlagsgebäudes und hörte mit mildem Interesse Aro und Vic zu die sich über irgendwelche Veränderungen der Textlänge seines neuen Werkes stritten. Vic schlug vor,

_Das Hinterzimmer_ in zwei Bänden erscheinen zu lassen da es ein Wälzer von 1000 Seiten war. „Was hältst du davon Bella Schatz?" frage Vic mich nun und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich hatte nicht mehr wirklich zugehört, weswegen ich nicht genau wusste was sie mich eigentlich fragte. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung" sagte ich ausweichend „aber das müsste noch alles genau durchdacht werden."

Oh man, heute war es um meine Konzentration nicht sehr gut bestellt. Langsam aber sicher bekam ich Kopfschmerzen und mir war leicht schwindelig. _Du musst einfach nur dieses Meeting überstehen ohne bei Aros schleimigen Kommentaren kotzen zu müssen und dann ist alles wieder gut!_ Wiederholte ich immer wieder wie eine Art Mantra. Die Zeit schien dahin zu schleichen. In Gedanken war ich schon beim Wochenende. Alice, die nur ein paar Blocks von mir entfernt wohnte, und ich würden übers Wochenende nach Rhode Island zu Renee und Phil fahren. Phil hatte letzte Woche einen Vertrag bei einem Baseballverein der Mayor League unterschrieben und das musste gefeiert werden. Wir würden mit der Familie essen gehen, feiern und einfach nur den Rest der Welt vergessen.

„Kommst du Bella? Aro muss los und wir wollten noch was wegen der freien Stelle besprechen." Damit holte Vic mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in den Konferenzraum. Nach einer Sekunde hatte ich mich wieder gefangen, richtete mich auf und strich mir mit den Händen über den Rock meines Kostüms um die Falten vom Sitzen herauszustreichen. Ich blickte Aro direkt an. „ Hat mich wie immer sehr gefreut Aro. Ich hoffe sie lassen uns in den nächsten Tagen dann ihre Ideen für die von Ihnen gedachte Cover Gestaltung und die nötigen Daten zukommen, sie können sie einfach bei meinem Assistenten hinterlegen lassen. Er wird dafür sorgen das ich sie umgehend erhalte." Ich setzte mein mittlerweile zur Perfektion gebrachtes geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

„ Aber meine liebe Bella," setzte er an, „es wird mir die reinste Freude sein ihnen die erforderlichen Unterlagen höchstpersönlich vorbei zu bringen. Andernfalls würde ich mich ja um ihren exquisiten Anblick bringen. Wie schändlich und unentschuldbar." Er lächelte mich an und ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „ Es wird mir eine Freude sein Sie zu empfangen mein Lieber." gab ich zurück und wandte mich Vic zu. Sie sah mich an und grinste zufrieden. Die Verhandlungen schienen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gelaufen zu sein.

„Sie werden mich entschuldigen meine reizenden Damen, aber ich muss mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch begeben und das nächste Buch schreiben, damit ich in Zukunft weiterhin ihre reizende und ..._an_regende Gesellschaft genießen kann." mit diesen Worten nahm er zunächst meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und wandte sich dann zu Victoria um ihr die gleiche Ehre zuteil werden zu lassen.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte sahen Vic und ich uns ein paar Sekunden lang an bevor wir beide in Gelächter ausbrachen. Treffen mit Aro hatten dies so an sich.

Vic nahm ihre Handtasche von ihrem Stuhl und wartete an der Tür auf mich. Ich schnappte mir meinerseits meine Tasche und meinen Schwarzen Schal, den ich eben aus meinem Büro mitgenommen hatte, da es draußen doch noch ziemlich frisch war für April. Wir gingen zum Aufzug und fuhren ins Erdgeschoss. Als wir durch die großen gläsernen Eingangstüren des Gebäudes auf die Straße blickten musste wir beide unweigerlich aufstöhnen. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und es sah nicht so aus als würde es in der nächsten Stunde aufhören. So beschlossen wir wieder ins Büro zu fahren und uns Essen kommen zu lassen und alles nötige dabei zu besprechen.

Auf dem Weg in mein Büro kam Jasper, mein Assistent, uns lächelnd entgegen und gab mir verschiedene Zettel mit Nachrichten für mich, die während des Meetings eingegangen waren.

„ Danke Jasper. Du kannst jetzt auch Pause machen. Vic und ich wollen noch etwas essen und dann einiges besprechen, ich habe also momentan auch nichts neues für dich. Achja, und sag meiner Schwester das sie nicht vergessen soll das wir Freitag schon um eins los fahren." sagte ich ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jasper war nicht nur mein Sekretär, er war auch der Verlobte meiner Schwester Alice. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war ich garnicht einverstanden mit der Wahl meiner Schwester. _Mein Assistent? Wirklich?_ Aber mit der Zeit fand ich die Situation nicht mehr so merkwürdig, was nicht zuletzt an Jasper selbst lag. Jasper war der perfekte Mann für Alice, mal davon abgesehen das er wirklich heiß war! Er leistet gute Arbeit, hatte einen Sinn für das Wesentliche und war absolut loyal. Ich konnte mich beruflich wie auch privat absolut auf ihn verlassen. Im Büro behielten wir in der Regel einen höflich-professionellen Umgang miteinander ein, wobei wir privat mit der Zeit gute Freunde geworden waren.

„Kein Problem Bella, ich sag ihr Bescheid." erwiderte er kurz und machte sich auf den Weg um meine Schwester zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

* * *

„Also gut Vic. Nun spuck's schon aus. Was hat der Vorstand sich diesmal ausgedacht?" fragte ich, als ich mir gerade den Karton mit Bami Goreng vornahm, der von dem tollpatschigen Boten des Chinarestaurants um die Ecke gebracht wurde.

Ich machte es mir in meinem Sessel bequem und begann mit den Stäbchen in meinem Essen herumzustochern.

„ Also gut. Mike und Eric haben vor einen Kerl von außerhalb zu engagieren. Er soll schon verschiedene Posten bei hochkarätigen Verlagen wie _Libertybooks_ und _Suthers _gearbeitet haben und kommt mit den besten Empfehlungen von so ziemlich jedem wie ich das mitbekommen habe."

„_Libertybooks? _Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Die wollen uns die Konkurrenz ins Haus holen? Ich glaubs nicht! Reicht es denn nicht das wir erst letztes Quartal drei Autoren an sie verloren haben?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Der Vorstand wollte wahrhaftig den ehemaligen Leiter der Finanzabteilung von Libertybooks zu uns holen? Wer weiß ob der nicht unsere Firmengeheimnisse an seinen alten Arbeitgeber weitergab. Alles was ich bisher über diesen Kerl gehört hatte war das er skrupellos sein sollte. Libertybooks aber absolut loyal ergeben. Wie war noch sein Name? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern irgendetwas altmodisches....Elvin? Edmund? Erward! Das wars! Edward irgendwas. In der Branche wurde er hochgelobt. Vic hatte nicht Unrecht. Er galt als Meister seines Fachs. Hatte bei Libertybooks den Gewinn innerhalb eines Jahres verdreifacht! Wer das schaffte musste was auf dem Kasten haben. Aber ich traute der Sache nicht ganz über den Weg. Ich hatte auch gehört das er ein Playboy sein sollte, charmant aber gerissen.

„ Wie soll uns das denn etwas bringen? Wenn das was ich über ihn gehört habe stimmt haben wir in ein paar Monaten die nächste Klage wegen sexueller Nötigung am Hals." setzte ich fort. Vic sah mich an und zog nur die Schultern hoch „ Keine Ahnung wie der Vorstand darauf kam. Aber man munkelt schon das ER sich um den Posten BEWORBEN hat! Das kann ich mir irgendwie zwar nicht ganz vorstellen, aber das wird sich ja noch zeigen. Er fängt nächste Woche an und kommt heute zur Vertragsunterschreibung."

Er sich beworben? Der Mann musste sich um keinen Posten bewerben, die Firmen rissen sich um ihn. Wieso, wenn das stimmte, wollte er dann unbedingt zu uns? Wo er doch selbst letztes Jahr dafür gesorgt hatte das Libertybooks mit ihren Rekordgewinnen an uns vorbeizogen wie ein ICE an einer Regionalbahn!

Ich entschied mich davon nicht weiter nerven zu lassen. Sollte der Vorstand doch machen was er wollte, mir war das egal. Ich hatte heute wirklich keine Lust mir über die teilweise wahnwitzigen Entscheidungen von ein paar Idioten, die keine Ahnung hatten und ihren Sitz lediglich geerbt hatten, den Kopf zu zermartern.

Der Rest des Tages verlief dann Gott sei dank auch einigermaßen ruhig. Ich hatte Zeit mich dem Designentwurf für ein neues Kinderbuch über eine Karotte auf Reisen zu widmen und in Ruhe meinen wohl schon achten Kaffee zu trinken.

Als ich um halb fünf auf die Uhr sah streckte ich meine Glieder aus, die von dem langen Sitzen ganz steif geworden waren und begann meine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Ich wollte mir noch ein paar Entwürfe mit nach Hause nehmen um sie dort noch einmal zu überarbeiten und legte sie in eine große Transportmappe.

Ich löschte das Licht in meinem Büro, trat vor die Tür, verabschiedete mich von Jasper der auch schon im Begriff war seine Sachen zu packen und ging Richtung Aufzug, als ich das helle Gelächter von Vic im Konferenzraum hörte. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, weshalb mich Mike Newton, der Vorstandsvorsitzende, der sich ebenfalls im Raum aufhielt bemerkte.

„Ms. Swan! Was ein Glück das wir Sie noch sehen bevor Sie klamm heimlich an uns vorbei schleichen." sagte er mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich seufzte in mich hinein und drehte mich um. „Mike! Wie schön sie zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihnen?" brachte ich freundlich aber distanziert hervor. „ Ach Bella", seufzte er und sah mich an, „ nun da ich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sehe kann es mir nur fabelhaft gehen!"

_Oh Bitte! Wirklich?_Ich hasste seine versucht charmante Art, aber er war nun mal der Vorstandschef. „ Ach Mike! Sagen Sie doch so etwas nicht, sie machen mich doch ganz verlegen!" Er liebte die scheue Bella, also bekam er die scheue Bella.

„ Bella, ich möchte sie jemandem vorstellen. Ich denke sie haben schon gehört, dass wir Daniels Stelle neu belegt haben. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen so schnell einen so hervorragenden Ersatz gefunden zu haben."

Ich trat in den Konferenzraum und drehte mich in die Richtung in die Mike mit der Hand weißte.

„ Darf ich vorstellen? Unsere Meisterin der Kreativabteilung Isabella Swan. Bella, dies ist unser neuer Leiter der Finanzabteilung, Edward Mason."


	2. Chapter 2

2. What a man

Mich traf der Schlag als ich in _dieses_ Gesicht blickte. Bronzefarbenes Haar, jadegrüne Augen…und auch wenn er angezogen war, konnte ich _diesen_ perfekt geformten Körper sehen. _Oh man Bella, da wirst du ja gleich feucht im Höschen_. BOAH Ruhe. Ich meine, ich müsste darauf programmiert sein, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. _Aber er ist so HEIß…_. Na und? Er kam von der Konkurrenz, also hat _er _garantiert keine Auswirkung auf_ mein _Höschen. _…bist du dir da so sicher, Bella?! _Ok…mein Gewissen war grade nicht mein bester Freund.

„ Bella?" .Ich merkte gar nicht das sie mich immer noch alle voller Erwarten anstarrten. Edward hielt mir seine Hand hin und sah sehr amüsiert aus._ Dein blödes Grinsen wird dir auch noch vergehen_, dachte ich mir, voller Freude ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber da ich nun einmal professionell bin, gab ich ihm meine Hand und setzte mein atemberaubenstes Lächeln.

„Guten Tag Mr. Mason. Ich freue mich sehr sie endlich einmal kennen zulernen. Die ganze Stadt schwärmt ja wortwörtlich von ihrer Kompetenz.", begrüßte ich ihn mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. _Ok Bella das war jetzt vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben. _

„Miss Swan.", er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken „… die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite". Und dann kam ein Moment an den ich mich immer erinnern werde: er schenkte mir dieses schiefe Lächeln. WOW….das würde nicht gut enden. _Das_ war gefährlich…._er_ war gefährlich.

Edward

„Edward Schatz" tönte die Stimme meiner Freundin Esme aus dem Schlafzimmer „Wann bist du fertig mit Duschen? Ich muss auch endlich mal drunter" _Mhhh dann komm doch her…heißer Guten-Morgen-Sex hatte noch keinem geschadet_….Das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut. Esme mochte Sex und sie war gut, in dem was sie machte, aber so früh am Tag war sie meist zu schlecht gelaunt. Eigentlich war sie auch nicht richtig meine Freundin sondern mehr eine Affäre. Esme war 10 Jahre älter als ich und mit dem Chefarzt des New Yorker Krankenhauses verheiratet. Ich stieg aus meiner schwarzen marmornen Dusche und trocknete mich mit einem der beigefarbenen Badetücher ab. Meine Wohnung war groß, lag mitten im berühmten Manhatten und von meinem Schlafzimmer aus hatte ich den perfekten Blick auf den Central Park. Mein Bad bestand aus 2 Waschbecken welche ebenfalls aus schwarzem Marmor waren und goldene Armaturen hatten. Darüber hing ein riesiger Spiegel. Ich schaute mich gerne an. Ich sah gut aus und wusste das auch. Meine ganze Wohnung wurde speziell nach meinen Bedürfnissen eingerichtet. Die Innenarchitektin war süß…aber mehr auch nicht. Ich frag mich, wie sie noch mal hieß. Irgendwas mit A….Angelika? Nee….achja Alice. Alice irgendwas. Sie hat echt tolle Arbeit geleistet. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn meine Wohnung genauso gewöhnlich war, wie die meiner Freunde. Warum sollte ich meinen Reichtum nicht ausnutzen? Meine Eltern waren von Haus aus reich. Traurigerweise kamen sie damals bei dem Anschlag aufs World Trade Center ums Leben. Sie waren beide ziemlich hohe Tiere in der Finanzbranche gewesen. Ich glaube deswegen bin ich auch so gut in meinem Job - es wurde mir quasi in die Wiege gelegt.

Mit 19 habe ich die High School mit 1,0 abgeschlossen und danach in Yale Finanzwesen und Wirtschaftsentwicklung studiert. Als ich mit 25 fertig war, war ich einer der jüngsten Absolventen.

Mit der rechten Hand fuhr ich durch meine noch feuchten Haare und versuchte diese gewollt ungewollte Unordnung in meine Harre zu bekommen, die die Frauen so sehr liebten.

Als ich aus meinem Bad zurück Richtung Schlafzimmer ging, stand plötzlich Esme vor mir….nackt. Sie hat einen geilen Körper für ihr Alter. Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher ob ihre Brüste echt sind oder operiert. Aber wen juckt das schon? Solange ich meinen Spass mit ihnen hatte konnten sie meinet wegen auch aus Wackelpudding sein.

„Morgen Süße", ich gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, ging an ihr vorbei und da rutschte meine Hand doch _aus Versehen_ auf ihren geilen, knackigen Arsch.

„Edward, verdammt, lass das. Nur weil du im Bett ein Hengst bist, heißt das nicht das du außerhalb davon zum Teenager mutieren musst!" Ach ja, wie ich es liebte wenn sie einen auf Oberlehrerin machte. Ich ließ sie ins Bad, denn auch sie musste ja irgendwann zur Arbeit. Schnurstracks ging ich durch meinen geräumigen Flur ins Schlafzimmer und dann in meinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Da ich heute einen ziemlich wichtigen Termin hatte mit der Chefin von Soulland zog ich meinen besten Anzug an den ich im Schrank hängen hatte. Meinen Armanianzug. Schlicht Schwarz und dazu ein dunkelgrünes Hemd – das hob angeblich die Farbe meiner Augen hervor - ebenfalls von Armani.

Ich ging ins Bad zu Esme, die gerade aus der Dusche kam- nackt und nass war sie noch heißer- gab ihr einen langen, feuchten Zungenkuss und machte mich auf zu meinem Termin.

* * *

Gegen halb fünf war alles besprochen. Victoria, die Chefin von Soulland war anfangs etwas skeptisch über meine Bewerbung als Leiter für die Finanzabteilung. Vorher war ich bei _Libertybooks _und jeder in New York weiß, dass das die größte Konkurrenz von Soulland ist. Mein Lebenslauf war hervorragend und eigentlich musste ich mich auch nie um einen Job bewerben – man riss sich auf dem Markt um mich.

Der Vorstandsvorsitzende, Mike Newton erzählte mir gerade etwas über das Unternehmen – wann es gegründet wurde und all den anderen langweiligen Scheiß, als er sich umdrehte und zur Tür hinaus blickte. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was er sah. Doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen konnte nur bedeuten, dass da eine Frau im Flur stand.

Er rief sie herein und was ich da sah war unglaublich. Dort in der Tür stand der Sex in Person. Ich musterte sie aufmerksam während sie mit Newton sprach. Sie hatte endlos lange Beine, die unter einem burgunder roten Kostümrock verschwanden. Als ich meinen Blick höher gleiten ließ sprang mir ihr Busen regelrecht entgegen. _Da konnte ich mich für ein paar Stunden vergraben. _Ihre Kostümjacke war von dem langen tag im Büro etwas verrutscht und aus meinem Blickwinkel konnte ich einen leichten Ansatz von schwarzer Spitze erkennen. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ihrem schlanken Hals, der von einerm Teil ihrer braunen Mähne umwirrt war folgte ein klassisch weich geschnittenes Gesicht, das mit seinen großen rehbraunen Augen nur noch mehr den _Komm-her-und-fick-mich_ Effekt unterstreichte. Ihr Stimme als sie sprach war...die pure Lust. In meinem Kopf schwirrten innerhalb einer Sekunde die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten umher, wie ich sie dazu bringen konnte meinen Namen mit dieser Stimme zu stöhnen. Und das würde sie, keine Frage. Alle stöhnten sie irgendwann meinen Namen. Ich musste lächeln. Sie würde das auch, auch wenn sie es selbst noh nicht wusste.

Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr würde sehr interessant werden, da war ich mir mehr als sicher.

Bella

„…ähm ich hätte gerne meine Hand wieder, Mr. Mason" ich lächelte verlegen. Anscheind hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, das er sie die ganze Zeit festhielt. Sofort ließ er mich los. Schade eigentlich, denn es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl – seine Hand in meiner Hand. Wenn sich das schon toll anfühlte, was wäre es dann für ein Gefühl seine Hand woanders zu spüren. _Bella? Spinnst du? Bleib ruhig. Er ist vollkommen durchschnittlich…_ Durchschnittlich? Sicher!

Ein Augenblick sagte keiner was. Vic war die Situation mehr als unangenehm „ Ok Leute, ich würde sagen wir machen erstmal Schluss für heute. Bella Schatz, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du Mr. Mason seinen Arbeitsplatz zeigen könntest." Sie lächelte mich verräterisch an. BITTE WAS? Ich meine, wieso ich? Kann das nicht Mike machen? Das macht sie doch mit Absicht.

„Alles klar." Ich ging zu ihr, verabschiedete mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „ Das wirst du mir büßen du gemeines Biest". Sie blieb ruhig und lächelte nur. Natürlich, sie war sich ja auch keiner Schuld bewusst.

Ich ging zur Tür, drehte mich um „ Mr. Mason, wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden." und ging dann zum Fahrstuhl. Ich drehte mich nicht noch mal nach ihm um, das wäre sicher zu viel gewesen. Da bildet der sich noch was drauf ein oder so. Irgendwie muss ich ziemlich rumgezappelt haben, denn plötzlich stand er neben mir „ Nervös Mrs. Swan?" er lächelte._ Oh man, wenn er das nur mal lassen würde._ „ Was ich? Nein. Wieso?" Ich schaute ihn dabei nicht an- vermutlich hätte ich ihm sonst sofort diesen geilen Anzug vom Leib gerissen.

„ Naja, sie zappeln ganz schön rum."

„Ach..mach ich das?" _Natürlich machst du das. Was soll die blöde Frage._

In solchen Situation brauche ich eigentlich ein Gewissen, was zu mir hält.

_Ach komm schon Bella, ich sage dir nur wie es ist. Du willst ihn .Hier und jetzt…_

Hm eigentlich hast du recht….im Fahrstuhl gibt's doch den Stoppknopf…

Hallo? Isabella Swan, dein Verstand ist ja wohl stärker als dein verfucktes, hinterhältiges Gewissen.

..und dann, wie aus dem nichts berührten sich unsere Handrücken. Nur ganz kurz und wäre er nicht so scharf, wäre mir das wohl nicht mal aufgefallen. Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz - ging durch meine Hand in meine Arme, kreiste wie Schmetterlinge durch mein Bauch, landete in meinem schwarzen Spitzenhöschen und explodierte da.

OH MEIN GOTT…war das Geil.

Anscheint hatte unsere Berührung das gleich bei ihm ausgelöst, denn seine Augen spiegelten extreme Lust wieder.

Irgendwie musste ich was sagen, langsam wurde es unangenehm.

„ Der Fahrstuhl braucht aber echt lange heute" _Der Fahrstuhl braucht aber lange heute? Was bescheuertes hätte dir aber auch nicht einfallen können oder? Wie Baby in Dirty Dancing „Ich habe die Melonen getragen" *kopfklatsch*_

Ich überging mein Gewissen, das war wohl das Beste was ich machen konnte wenn ich mit Mr.- er- macht- mein- Höschen- nass- Mason zusammen war. _Toller Name!_ Danke.

„Isabella- ich darf doch Isabella sagen oder- der Fahrstuhl war schon 2 mal hier, aber in ihrer Trance haben sie das nicht mitbekommen" er lächelte schelmisch.

Nein man, du darfst nicht Isabella sagen.

Endlich war der Fahrstuhl da und _diesmal_ bekam ich es auch mit. Wir stiegen ein – zum Glück war es ein großer Fahrstuhl- und ich versuchte soweit wie möglich von _ihm_ weg zustehen.

Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen, das durfte nicht ausarten – wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich wäre total leicht zu haben. _Bella … DU BIST GERADE AUCH LEICHT ZU HABEN._

„..oh man halt deine Klappe.."

„ Wie bitte? Was hab ich etwas gesagt?" Edward schaute mich verwundert an.

FUCK…hatte ich das grade Laut gesagt? Was ist heute nur mit dir los Bella….

„ Was? Nein.. Entschuldigung.. eigentlich wollte ich das nicht laut sagen"

_Ok Bella, jetzt wird er denken du hast ne Vollklatsche._

Er schaute mich an und da war es wieder, dieses heiße schiefe Lächeln. Wusste er was er damit bei Frauen bewirkt? Bestimmt….oh ja und wie er das weiß.

Die Fahrt im Fahrstuhl kam mir eindeutig zu lange vor. Die Finanzabteilung war im 20. Stock und sein Büro ungefähr so groß wie meins. UNGEFÄHR…ich musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

Ich zeigt ihm alles und dann machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

„Soll ich sie nach Hause fahren Isabella?"

„Bitte was?"

Plötzlich piepste mein Telefon...Danke lieber Gott. Ich schaute auf den Display …

" Alice."Erleichtert nahm ich die Ablenkung an.

„ Hey Süße, wie war dein Arbeitstag. Ich dachte wir gehen noch was trinken? Ins Hells Kitchen"

Mittlerweile war es schon fast sechs und eigentlich war ich so was von alle. Aber was solls.

„..nun ja mein Arbeitstag war.." ich schaute zu Edward- der lächelte _Ach komm schon Bella, lass dich von ihm nach Hause fahren..und frag gleich ob er noch auf ein Kaffee mit hochkommt.._

„..durchschnittlich." Beendete ich mit einem leichten grinsen als ich ihn ansah. " Aber lass uns nicht ins Hells Kitchen gehen- sonst begegne ich nur wieder Brad- Master.." ich verdrehte die Augen.

´Das wirst du bereuen, niemand setzt den Brad- Master vor die Tür´ hatte er gesagt….fast musste ich wieder lachen. Ich hatte ja keine Angst vor ihm, aber auf einen Toy Boy im Stress Modus hatte ich heute echt keine Lust mehr.

„Brad wer??" Alice riss mich aus meinen Gedanken….

„Das erzähle ich dir dann Süße. Ich muss aber noch mal nach Hause, duschen und was anderes anziehen. Lass uns um 9 im Iridium Jazz Club treffen."

„Alles klar Schatz, bis dann" und schon legte sie auf.

Wir waren auf der 20. Etage angekommen und ich zeigte ihm sein neues Böro.

Als ich mich von Edward verabschiedete und ihm die Hand gab, durchfuhr mich wieder dieser Blitz wie vorhin am Fahrstuhl. _Bella, heute brauchen wir Sex…wehe du findest nichts._

.. und wie ich den brauchte.

Er kam immer näher an mein Gesicht…

„ Was soll das werden wenns fertig ist Mr. Masen?", fragend hob ich eine Braue.

„ Keine Angst Miss Swan, ich wollte ihnen lediglich einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange geben." …er lächelte.

_Klar…komm her. Warum eigentlich nicht gleich auf den Mund?_

Sanft küsste er meine rechte Wange, dann sah er mir in die Augen.

_Küss mich, ohhh Küss mich…jetzt sofort…nimm mir hier und jetzt auf dem Flur.._

Was für tolle Augen…

Ich ging ein Schritt von ihm weg „Bis Morgen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Schnell drehte ich mich um, sonst hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich noch vernascht.

* * *

Fertig geduscht und immer noch klatschnass stand ich in meinem Kleiderschrank.

Was soll ich heute anziehen? Auf jeden Fall was heißes, enges – denn heute muss ein neuer Toy Boy her.

Ich entschied mich dann für ein schwarzes Mini-Kleid von Prade das wie eine zweite Haut anlag und mir gerade mal bis kurz über den Po reichte. Ich trocknete mich ab, föhnte meine Haare - eigentlich wollte ich sie glätten- aber ich dachte mir, lockig und wild passt heute am Besten.

Ein bisschen Wimperntuche und etwas Lipgloss und der Abend konnte beginnen.

Es klingelte an der Tür….

Ah perfekt mein Taxi ist auch schon da. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und meine Jacke und machte mich auf den Weg.

Alice war natürlich schon vor mir da. Ich war zwar auch nicht grade groß- aber Alice war wirklich klein. Sie hatte kurze, stachelige, schwarze Haare und ein Elfengleiches Gesicht. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose, ein rotes Palliettentop und dazu rote High Heels. Natürlich sah sie wie immer heiß aus. Warum eigentlich? Sie brauchte ja keinen mehr aufreisen- schließlich hatte sie Jasper.

Ich ging zu dem Tisch an dem sie saß und lächelte.

„Hey Alice Schatz"

„ Süßeeeeeeeeeee" sie stand auf und viel mir in die Arme. Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie hyperaktiv ist, schließlich haben wir uns gestern erst gesehen – und normale Menschen würden nicht so rumschreien.

Alice meinte sie habe sich schon was bestellt und da es heute echt voll ist, wartet sie demnach auch schon eine Weile auf ihr Getränk. Also kämpfte ich mich durch die Menschenmenge und steuerte die Bar an.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Jaja isses mal wieder soweit=) eine neues Kapitel. Hoffen es gefällt euch, habt Spass und denkt dran:**

**REVIEWS REVIWS REVIEWS ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everything's Stephanie Meyer!**

3 Unpredictable

BPoV

Ich hatte mit gerade einen Whiskey Sour bestellt und wartete darauf das der Barkeeper seinen Arsch bewegte um mir selbigen zu machen. Während er ihn mixte versuchte er mich die ganze Zeit mit einem Lächeln das seine strahlend weißen Zähne auf-blitzen ließ zu beeindrucken. Was fast geklappt hätte, hätten meine Augen in diesem Moment nicht in meinem rechten Augenwinkel einen unverkennbaren bronzen Farben Haarschopf erspäht. _Das darf doch nicht war sein!_ Hatte ich jetzt etwa einen Stalker? Ich drehte mich leicht nach rechts, und sofort wurde ich von diesem breiten aufdringlich selbstbewussten Grinsen begrüßt, so das ich ein genervtes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken musste. _Der Kerl hatte vielleicht Nerven!_

"Guten Abend Isabella." seuselte er charmant., wobei sein Gehabe diesmal nicht den gewünschten Effekt auf mich hatte. _Gott seis gedankt!_

"Guten Abend Mr. Masen" gab ich kühl zurück, wobei ich das Mr. betonte. Er lächelte nur Gönnerhaft, " ach Isabella, solche Förmlichkeiten unter Kollegen? Ich bitte Sie, nennen Sie mich doch Edward."

Ich brachte ein schmales Lächeln zu Stande und nickte ihm leicht zu "Edward."

Neben ihm regte sich eine hochgewachsene blonde Frau, die ich zunächst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte und jetzt dafür um so genauer betrachtete. Sie war schlank, hätte Model sein können und ihre blonde Mähne reichte ihr bis zur Taille. Sie war die Art von klassischer Schönheit, die einem von sämtlichen Titelseiten der Frauenmagazine zurückblickte. Sie räusperte sich und sagte zu Edward gewandt: "Eddie, willst du mich dieser reizenden Dame nicht mal vorstellen?" Ihr leicht sarkastischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören und in meinem Magen krampfte sich etwas leicht zusammen.

Ich konnte es gar nicht leiden schief von der Seite angemacht zu werden, deshalb kam ich Edward zuvor und streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Isabella Swan. Und Sie sind?" fragte ich höflich aber bestimmt. "Rosalie Hale." gab sie zurück. Hale? Hale? Warum kam mir der Name nur so bekannt vor? In meinem Kopf ratterten die Zahnräder. "Hale?" fragte ich. " Sie sind nicht zufällig mit einem Jasper verwandt?" hängte ich an, als mir endlich eingefallen war woher der Name Hale mir so bekannt vorkam.

" Ja.." gab sie zögernd und sichtlich verwirrt zurück. "Mein Zwillingsbruder heißt Jasper." Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst? _Sie_ war Jaspers Schwester? "Woher kennen Sie meinen Bruder?" fragte sie nun, da sie sich von ihrem leichten Schock zusehends erholt hatte. " Jasper ist mein Assistent" gab ich zurück " Ich bin die Leiterin der Kreativabteilung von Soulland." Ich sah wie die Erkenntnis ihre schönen Augen durchzuckte. " Dann sind sie also die Halbschwester seiner Verlobten? Na was für ein Zufall, nicht wahr Eddie?" Sie wandte sich an Edward der bei diesem Spitznamen die Nase leicht kräuselte. " Ja was für ein Zufall." gab er leicht abwesend zurück.

Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es war unverkennbar das sie sich sehr nahe standen. Er hatte den linken Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sie war ihm leicht zugewendet. Ganz klar eine seiner Gespielinnen. Was mich schlagartig an mein Ziel für den heutigen Abend erinnerte. Ich nahm meinen Whiskey Sour vom Tresen und hielt ihn leicht zum Toast hoch. " Ich wünsche ihnen und ihrer Freundin noch einen angenehmen Abend Edward. Aber ich muss wieder zu meiner Schwester zurück. Sie wartet schon." ich wandte mich Rosalie zu und sagte ein freundliches " Auf Wiedersehen." als Edward mich direkt ansah und leise sagte " sie ist nicht meine Freundin." Natürlich war sie das nicht, Männer wie er hatten keine Freundin, sie hatten Affären. Aber weiter wollte ich nicht darauf eingehen, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen wollte was er mit ihr im Bett trieb._Nein, viel lieber würdest du dir vorstellen was er so mit dir im Bett treiben würde!_ Ich hasste diese innere Stimme und verdrängte sie einfach. Heute Abend wollte ich mir was zum spielen suchen. Ich ließ auf meinem Weg zurück zu Alice den Blick über die Menge gleiten und erspähte ein paar potenzielle Kandidaten für die heutige Nacht. Bei Alice angekommen ließ ich mich auf einen der Sessel neben ihr nieder und lehnte mich zurück. Ich nibbte an meinem Whiskey Sour und musste dem Barkeeper unweigerlich zugestehen das er wenigstens das konnte. Alice sah mich von der Seite her an. "Willst du mir nun von alleine erzählen wer der Typ an der Bar war oder muss ih es dir aus der Nase ziehen?" fragte sie und hob erwartungsvoll die Brauen. " Alice, lass gut sein für heute ok? Das ist ein neuer Kollege und ich will jetzt wirklich nicht über die Arbeit reden. Was ich brauche ist was nettes zum spielen, also hilf mir ein neues Opfer zu finden, ok?"

Alice grinste mich an und ließ das Thema Edward vorerst fallen. " Ok, lass uns mal schauen was wir denn heute so im Angebot haben?" gab sie zurück und blickte sich in der Menge um. Alice war früher genau wie ich gewesen. Wir waren zusammen durch die Bars von New York gezogen und hatten uns genommen was wir wollten. Doch dann hatte sie vor einem Jahr Jasper auf einer unserer Betriebsfeiern kennen gelernt und es war um sie geschehen. Die beiden hatten sich Hals über Kopf in einander verliebt und waren schon sechs Monate drauf verlobt. Etwas zu schnell für meinen Geschmack, aber anscheinend funktionierte es.

Alice lehnte sich wieder zurück, sah mich an und grinste. " Schwarze Haare, groß und muskulös. Schicker Anzug, nebenbei bemerkt. Steht direkt neben der Tanzfläche an dem runden Tisch. Der wäre doch was für dich, oder?" fragte sie und sah mich wieder erwartungsvoll an. Ich schaute in ie Richtung die sie mir gesagt hatte und erblickte ein prachtvolles Exemplar von einem Mann. Er war nicht nur groß, er schien riesig zu sein, zumindest im Vergleich zu den um ihn versammelten Männern. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, einen leicht Indianischen Touch und vor allem hatte er ein sehr einnehmendes und leicht arrogantes Grinsen im Gesicht. " Der ist mir" hörte ich mich sagen und stand langsam auf. Ich blickte Alice noch einmal kurz an und sie grinste. " Geh schon, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich suche mir jemand anderen zum reden" sagte sie, als könne sie vorher sehen was ich fragen wollte. Ich nickte, nahm den letzten Schluck Whiskey Sour und machte mich auf die Jagd.

"Jaa....., oh mein Gott, jaaaa...!" Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. "Ja Baby...oh Gott....Fuck!" Warum mussten Männer immer fluchen wenn es um Sex geht? Ich sah auf mein Opfer hinunter. Zugegeben, er war nicht schlecht und er schien zu wissen was er tat. Ich versuchte mich auch innerlich zurückzulehenen und einfach zu genießen, den wunderbar gebauten Körper über und in mir meine ganze Beachtung zu schenken. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich fallen zu lassen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht genießen unten zu sein, also tat ich was dagegen. Ich griff Mr. Muscle an den Oberarmen und tauschte in Windeseile unsere Positionen. Er sah überrascht aus doch schien seine neue Lage zu genießen. Seine Hände strichen über meine Seiten und er drückte mich fester auf seinen Schwanz._ Oh ja, endlich verstanden wir uns!_ Ich begann mich auf und ab zu bewegen und genoss es wie unsere Körper einander begegneten. Genau das hatte ich gebraucht. Einen guten Fick. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück fallen und meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Ich liebte Sex. Die Lust, die zwei Menschen sich gegenseitig schenken konnten. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen brauchte ich dafür keine Liebe. Im Gegenteil, ich mochte es unverbindlich. Klar, ich hatte einige Partner gehabt, aber das waren keine Beziehungen. Ich zog Affären vor. Sie versuchen einem nicht vorzuschreiben, sie engen nicht ein. Sie unterhalten und genau das wollte ich: unterhalten werden.

"Fuck, ja härter Honey" kam von meinem heutigen Objekt. Ich sah ihn an und wusste das er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Ich ließ meiner Fantasie freien Lauf und entspannte mich.

Ich sah _ihn._Er lag unter mir und sah mich aus diesen tief grünen Augen an. Ich stöhnte auf. Es war als wären seine Blicke Berührungen. Er strich mit seinen langen Fingern träge über meinen Bauch hinauf zu meinen Brüsten und biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Unterlippe. Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres stöhnen und beschleunigte meine Bewegungen. Ich wollte die Reibung, die Berührung, das Gefühl seiner Haut auf meiner. Ich ließ meinen Oberkörper nach vorne sinken und sah ihn an. "Fuck, du fühlst dich so gut an" stöhnte er mehr als er sprach und ich biss ihn leicht in den Hals. Er bäumte sich auf und ich spürte ihn noch tiefer in mir. Meiner Kehle entrann sich ein ungewohnter Laut und ich begann zu fluchen als er meinen harten Nippel in den Mund nahm. Unser Rhythmus beschleunigte sich und ich merkte das ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Edward ließ langsam eine Hand zwischen uns gleiten und begann mich zu streicheln. Es fühlte sich so gut an seine talentierten Finger und dort zu spüren wo wir vereint waren. Er trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Es war fast als würde er mich wie ein Instrument spielen. Ich streifte mit meinem Mund über seine starke Brust und knabberte leicht an ihm, was ihm eine art urtümlich grunzen entrann. Ich lächelte in mich hinein und küsste meinen Weg hinauf zu seinen weichen vollen Lippen um an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er in meine Haare und zog meinen Mund brutal auf seinen um ihn mit seiner samtenen Zunge in Beschlag zu nehmen. Unsere Zungen schienen einen Kampf aus zu fechten und sein Mund dämmte die Laute die aus meiner Kehle rangen. Als er meinen Bewegungen mit seinem Becken begegnete musste ich auf Grund des neuen Winkels aufstöhnen. In meinem Bauch breitete sich ein wohl bekanntes Ziehen aus und ich wusste er merkte es. Er schlug seine Augen auf und ich verlor mich in dieser grünen Tiefe. "Komm für mich Baby. Ich will dich sehen wenn du auf meinem Schwanz kommst. Lass mich sehen was ich mit dir anstelle." flüsterte er energisch in mein Ohr....und ich war verloren. Ich konnte nicht anders als auf zu stöhnen. Meine Muskeln krampften sich zusammen und in mir explodierte alles. Er hielt mein Gesicht immer noch fest und er sah mir in die Augen während ich die letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus aus ritt.

Auf einmal veränderten sich seine Augen und das grün verschwand. Stattdessen kam ein braun zum Vorschein und Edward war nicht länger Edward. Unter mir lag wieder der Kerl aus der Bar und ich musste einen Fluch unterdrücken. Er sah mich aus seinen großen braunen Hundeaugen an und hatte ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Wow, dein Gesicht wenn du kommst ist unbezahlbar"

Unwillkürlich verdrehte ich die Augen und stieg von ihm runter.

"Hey Babe, wo warst du eigentlich? Nicht das ich es nicht toll fand was du da gerade mit mir angestellt hast, aber irgendwie warst du gar nicht anwesend" er sah mich skeptisch an. "Ich hatte Spass, dabei soll es schon mal vorkommen das ich die Welt um mich herum vergesse" gab ich zurück. Ich würde ihm ja sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden das ich an einen Anderen gedacht hatte, so gemein war nicht mal ich. Zumal einen anderen den ich nicht mal leiden konnte.

Schon wieder entnervt stand ich auf und ging zu dem großen Schaukelstuhl am Fenster der neben meinem Bücherregal im Schlafzimmer stand und nahm meinen Kimono. Ich zog ihn mir über und ging Richtung Bad. Im gehen drehte ich mich noch einmal um, "Wenn ich in einer halben Stunde aus dem Bad komme bist du verschwunden, verstanden?".

Er sah mich verdutzt an, entgegnete aber nichts.

Ich ging ins Bad und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Gott sei Dank war heute im Laufe des Tages der Whirlpool angeschlossen worden und ich stellte das Wasser an um mir ein entspannendes Bad einzulassen.

Ich stellte die Anlage an und suchte nach meiner Klassik Playlist,drückte auf Play und ließ mich in das warme Sprudelnde Wasser gleiten.

Während sich langsam die Verspannungen aus meinen Muskeln verabschiedeten hörte ich wie die Fahrstuhltür im Flur mit einem Pling auf und danach wieder zuging. Wenigstens hatte dieses Exemplar diesmal keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Ich lehnte mich zurück und genoss die Ruhe und fragte mich warum zum Teufel ich ausgerechnet an meinen neuen, hinterhältig gut aussehenden und trotzdem absolut unausstehlichen Kollegen beim Sex denken musste.

EPoV

Isabella war genauso schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war. In dem schwarzen Minikleid das sie trug sah sie noch schärfer aus als in dem roten Kostüm, das sie im Verlag getragen hatte. Mir lief abermals das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Als sie ging, beobachtete ich sich ihr Hintern in dem Kleid hin und her wiegte als sie auf ihren hohen Stilletos davon schritt. _Oh man!_ In meiner Hose wurde es eng und mir schossen abermals die verschiedensten Stellungen durch den Kopf, in denen ich sie gerne hätte. Auf einmal winkte eine Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ich schrak auf und sah in das breite Grinsen das Rose aufgesetzt hatte. " WOW. Die hat es dir wohl angetan, was? " fragte sie und grinste noch immer. Ich strich mir mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht um meine Tag-träume verschwinden zu lassen. In diesem Moment kam ein Bär von einem Mann auf uns zu. ich erkannte meinen Bruder sofort und grinste ihm zu. Er hatte schwarze kurze gelockte Haare und hatte die Figur eines Riesen. Er ließ sich auf dem Barhocker neben uns nieder und Rose eilte in seine Arme.

Emmet und Rose waren seit einem Jahr verlobt und wohnte zusammen in Washington D.C. Rose war Designerin und Emmet hatte gemeinsam mit mir in Yale Wirtschaftsentwicklung studiert. Er war Wirtschaftsprüfer, was ich für den langweiligsten Beruf auf Erden hielt, aber anscheinend war es das richtige für ihn. Sie waren momentan bei mir zu Besuch.

Emmet grinste mich an "Hast du auch gut auf mein Mädchen aufgepasst?" Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen als ich daran dachte das Isabella uns für ein Paar gehalten hatte und nickte nur stumm.

"Du musst ihn entschuldigen Emmet, er hat eben wohl die einzige Frau gesehen die ihm nicht direkt um den Hals fällt. Er ist noch etwas durch den Wind" sagte Rose und lachte in sich hinein. Ich funkelte sie böse an. "Von wegen." gab ich zurück. Emmet musterte mich. " Eine Frau die dir nicht sofort die Füße küssen will damit du mit ihr ins Bett steigst? Die muss ich kennen lernen." entgegnete er und lachte. " Das wird wohl leicht zu machen sein, " antwortete ihm Rose " sie ist die Halbschwester von Jaspers Verlobten." Emmet starrte Rose an, " Nicht wahr! Echt? Na das wird ja interessant!" Er grinste mich an und ich ahnte schon das er mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ausfragen wird. Er war ja so ein neugieriger Mistkerl.

Um mich ein wenig abzulenken sah ich mich in der Menge um. Es waren ein Haufen Leute da, und eine Frau schöner als die andere. An einem der hinteren Tische an der Tanzfläche erspähte ich Isabellas wilde Lockenmähne....und eine große männliche Hand die damit spielte. Ich sah genauer hin und erkannte das sie mit einem großen Typ sprach, der ihr mehr in den Ausschnitt als in die Augen glotzte. Ich konnte natürlich nicht hören worüber sie sprachen, aber ich konnte es mir lebhaft vorstellen. Ihre ganze Haltung zielte darauf ab den Kerl scharf zu machen. Sie war mit dem Rücken gegen den Stehtisch gelehnt, hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte und einen Fuß auf einen Barhocker neben sich gestellt. Der Kerl hatte den Besten Ausblick auf all ihre körperliche Vorzüge. In mir machte sich eine leise Wut breit, als ich sah wie er sie betrachtete: wie ein Stück Fleisch. Doch ihr schien es zu gefallen, sie grinste ihn an und schenkte ihm einen verführerischen Blick. Ich sah noch wie der Kerl seine Jacke nahm und ihr einen Arm um die Taille legte. Sie ließ von dem Tisch ab, und ließ sich um die Tanzfläche herum Richtung Ausgang führen.

Nach zwei Stunden in dieser verrauchten Bar hatte ich die Schnauze voll und verabschiedete mich von Emmet und Rose. Ich gab ihnen den Zweitschlüssel zu meiner Wohnung, so das sie mich nicht wecken mussten wenn sie später nach Hause kamen.

Vor der Bar hielt ich ein Taxi an und fuhr heim. Während die gleißenden Lichter der Stadt an mir vorbeizogen schloss ich die Augen und dachte an Isabellas wilde Locken und die Bewegungen ihres Körpers wie sie durch den Raum ging. Unweigerlich machte sich eine leichte Wut in mir breit als ich daran dachte was sie wohl gerade mit dem Kerl tat der sie aus der Bar geführt hatte. Diese Frau hatte eine nicht sehr gesunde Auswirkung auf meine Libido musste ich feststellen. Wenn ich zu Hause war musste ich wohl erstmal eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Ich öffnete mit einem Seufzer meine Augen und bemerkte das wir fast da waren. Ich sagte dem Fahrer Bescheid er solle bereits hier halten. Ich wollte ein paar Blocks zu Fuß gehen, vielleicht tat mir die kühle Luft ja gut. Ich stieg aus dem Taxi und ging die Main Street entlang. Im Gehen zog ich mir eine Zigarette aus meiner Hosentasche, steckte sie an und sog den bekannten Rauch mit jeder Faser meiner Lungen auf. Die unterdrückte Nervosität die sich schon den ganzen Abend in mir ausgebreitet hatte ließ langsam nach. Noch einen unangenehmen Effekt den Isabella auf mich hatte. Ich hatte gedacht wenn ich sie heute Abend in dem Club sehen würde, wie sie steif als Beobachterin in der Ecke hocken würde und allein nach Hause ging, würde dieses Ziehen in mir nachlassen. Doch dann hatte sie mich überrascht, war in einem nur spärlich vorhandenen Kleid und einer Mähne aufgetaucht, die aussah als hätten die Hände ihres Liebhabers sie gerade erst nach einem guten Fick verlassen und die Bilder in meinem Kopf waren nicht mehr zu stoppen gewesen. Ich hatte versucht sie zu umschmeicheln, doch diesmal war sie wohl besser vorbereitet gewesen als im Verlag als ich ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange gab. Wenn ich nur an ihren Duft dachte wurde ich schon wieder hart. Fuck! Ich musste was gegen dieses Problem tun. Ich konnte ja nun mal nicht jeden Tag mit einem Stände durchs Büro laufen sobald ich an ihren Duft dachte, oder ihre Haare und wie sie sich zwischen meinen Fingern anfühlen würden, oder ihre Beine und wie sie sich um meine Hüfte legten wenn wir …

OK DAS REICHT! STOPP! Man, ich war doch kein Hormon gesteuerter Teenie! Ich brauchte was um mich darin zu versenken, soviel war nun jedenfalls klar. Ich musste dieses Weib aus meinen Gedanken bringen und das ließ sich nun mal am besten durch eine andere Frau managen. Esme hatte keine Zeit, soviel war auch klar. Ihr Mann war heute von seiner Tagung wiedergekommen. Ich nahm mein iPhone aus der Tasche und sah mein Telefonbuch durch auf der Suche nach was leichtem und immer erreichbaren. Na Bitte, da hatten wir doch was: Lauren Mallory war IMMER bereit. Ich drückte auf den grünen Hörer und wartete das Freizeichen ab. Es brauchte nur zwei Sekunden und schon säuselte sie ein „Na sie mal an wer sich da meldet" mit ihrer hohen Stimme in den Hörer.

„Ich bin in ner halben Stunde da." gab ich nur knapp zurück und legte schon wieder auf. Natürlich würde sie gleich eingeschnappt sein wegen meines penetrant kurzen Anrufs, aber das sollte mir nur Recht sein. Ich brauchte es einfach und wenn sie sauer war hatte sie nichts gegen die harte Tour.

Ich ging zum Straßenrand, hielt ein weiteres Taxi an und gab dem Fahrer Laurens Adresse.

Ich ließ mich in den Sitz zurück gleiten und dachte an Isabella. _Nicht nur du wirst heute Spass haben!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So und wieder ist es soweit, hatten ne Menge Soaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und hoffen euch gefällts! Wie immer ganz lieben Dank an alle die unsere Story lesen, noch mehr Dank gibt's natürlich wie immer für Reviews ;)**

**Schreibt uns was ihr denkt, oder auch gerne wenn ihr Ideen habt:) wir sind für alles offen :) So und nun bleibt nur noch zu sagen:**

**Alles Stephanie Meyer's wir haben nur zuviel zeit und Fantasie ;)**

Chap 4

Something Stupid

EPOV

Als ich bei Laurens Appartement ankam, war es bereits nach Mitternacht.

Was aber total egal war, denn Lauren war immer bereit wenn ich anrief- egal wie spät es war.

Ich klopfte an ihre Tür und nicht mal 5 Sekunden später machte sie auf.

„Hey Süßer" sie versuchte mich verführerisch anzulächeln. Was auch funktioniert hätte, wenn ich nicht bereits das heißeste Lächeln gesehen hätte das die Welt zu bieten hatte.

Ich hat kein Bock auf Small-Talk, also schob ich sie gleich zum nächst besten Sessel. Sex wollte ich nicht, dafür war ich echt zu kaputt. Aber wenn Lauren eins konnte, dann ordentlich Blasen.

Also machte ich mein Hosenstahl auf und drückte sie runter…

„Man, geht das auch ein bisschen sanfter?" sie sah verärgert zu mir hoch.

„Nein!„ gab ich kurz zurück und drückte ihren Kopf gegen meinen harten Schwanz.

Sie war zwar beleidigt aber machte auch keine Anstalten sich weiter zu beschweren.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie Bella jetzt vor mir kniete und meine Erektion in den Mund nahm.

Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie sanft über meine Eichel- ich stöhnte leise auf.

Nebenbei bearbeitete sie mit ihren Händen meine Säcke, die wahrscheinlich grade so groß waren wie Tennisbälle.

Und dann nahm sie ihn komplett in den Mund – zu sanft für meinen Geschmack, weswegen ich mit meinen Händen ihren Kopf mehr gegen meinen Schwanz drückte.

„Fester" stöhnte ich.

Sofort befolgte sie meine Aufforderung.

Die ganze Zeit dachte ich nur an Bella und ihre wundervollen, zarten Lippen und an ihre Zunge. Immer biss sie sich mit ihren Zähnen auf ihre Unterlippe und sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie sexy das war.

Ich genoss das Gefühl von meinem Schwanz in Laurens Mund. Doch da ich mir wünschte, es wäre jemand anders- ließ der Höhepunkt nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als ich mich in ihrem Mund ergoss, stieß ich extrem laut „ Oh Gott…ja…ha…Isabella, jaaaaa"

Lauren schaute abrupt zu mir hinauf.

„Was? Wer ist Isabella?"

„Isabella ist niemand" sagte ich schnell, denn eigentlich war sie genau das – niemand.

_Genau Mason, Isabella ist niemand und deswegen stellst du dir vor was sie alles mit deinen Eiern machen würde- ist klar._

„Aha, na wenn du meinst. Ich geh mal ins Bad" und schwups stand sie auf und ging durch ihren kleinen Flur in das bestimmt noch kleinere Badezimmer.

Schnell machte ich meinen Hosenstall zu und verschwand aus der winzigen Bude.

Wenigstens hatte ich jetzt nicht mehr so viel Druck in der Hose.

Wobei der kleinste Gedanke an Isabella Swan das auch wieder zunichte machen konnte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich lief ein paar Blocks und winkte mir dann ein Taxi ran.

Jetzt wollte ich einfach nur noch in mein Bett.

Ich betrat das Foyer meines Apartmenthauses und begrüßte den Nachtportje und suchte meine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche während ich auf den Aufzug wartete.

Vor meiner Tür angekommen hörte ich Stimmen in meiner Wohnung und dachte mir nichts weiter dabei; Emmet und Rose mussten nach Hause gekommen sein.

Das war bevor ich die Tür öffnete und sah wie Mein großer Bruder seine Verlobte auf _meiner _Küchenanrichte bumste auf der ich jeden morgen mein Frühstück zu mir nahm.

_Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!_

Ich ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zufallen, was die beiden sofort aufschreckte.

„Wofür habt ihr beiden bitte mein Gästezimmer! Ich esse genau da wo sich gerade dein Hintern befindet Rose! Was soll die Scheiße? Ich muss euch wirklich nicht beim ficken zusehen! Gott!" machte ich sie an während sich die beiden ihre Klamotten schnappten und wie zwei Teenager im Gästezimmer verschwanden. Von Emmet kam noch ein „tschuldigung" bevor er die Tür schloss und ich ihnen hinter her schreien konnte, dass sie gefälligst morgen die Anrichte sauber machen sollten.

Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer zog meine Sachen aus und legte mich in mein Bett um endlich meinen wohl verdienten Schlaf zu bekommen. Hätte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst das ich die ganze Nacht von weichen braunen Haaren und großen Rehaugen träumen würde hätte ich mit vor dem Schlafen wahrscheinlich noch die Kante gegeben.

Die nächsten Tage würden heftig werden. Ich muss mich einarbeiten. Mit dem Konzern vertraut machen, dem Vorstand Honig um den Bart schmieren und Abstand zu einer gewissen Brünette halten, zumindest solange bis ich alles andere geregelt hatte wofür bei Soulland war.

BPOV

Die folgenden Tage waren nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ich hatte ein Meeting nach dem anderen, hetzte von Termin zu Termin, die Autoren gingen mir auf den Geist und zu allem Überfluss musste ich auch noch Alice Junggesellinnen Abschied vorbereiten, bei dem ich wohl gemerkt kein Stück weiter kam. Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Arbeit war die Ablenkung. Es gab nur sehr wenige Gelegenheiten zu denen ich Edward zu Gesicht bekam. Vornehmlich mit einer blonden Schönheit an seiner Seite, die Zufälligerweise die Schwester meines Assistenten und Schwagers in spe war. Von wegen sie war nicht seine Freundin!!!

Jeden Tag, punkt ein Uhr kam sie hinein, begrüßte Jasper und holte Edward wahrscheinlich für einen schnellen Quickie nach dem Mittagessen ab. Argh! Ich wurde glatt neidisch wenn ich daran dachte was er jeden tag bekam und ich nicht mehr seit dem Abend an in der Bar. Ich war wirklich frustriert. Ich brauchte was um meine Spannung abzubauen.

Naja, diesem Ziel würde ich mich nach der Arbeit widmen müssen, jetzt musste ich erstmal zum Vorstandstreffen. Ich sammelte meine Unterlagen zusammen und überprüfte noch einmal meine Erscheinung im Spiegel neben der Tür in meinem Büro. Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Händen durch die Haare, die ich heute ausnahmsweise auch im Büro offen trug, und zupfte mein kurzes weißes Etuikleid zurecht, das gerade lang genug war um nicht anstößig zu wirken, aber kurz genug um mich darin sexy zu fühlen. Mit einem Blick auf meine Füße viel mir auf das ich meine Heels noch nicht wieder angezogen hatte, die ich in der Regel auszog wenn ich längere Zeit am Schreibtisch zu sitzen hatte. Ich suchte mit meinen Augen den Raum ab, und fragte mich wo ich sie diesmal hingeschmissen hatte. Ich erblickte etwas weiß glänzendes hinter der großen Palme in der linken Ecke und sammelte meine Schuhe zusammen, zog sie an, schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel und machte mich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum, wo ich mich auf meinem angestammten Platz zur Linken von Mike niederließ.

Ich breitete gerade meine Unterlagen vor mir aus und begutachtete die Tagesordnung als ich eine Bewegung in meinem rechten Augenwinkel wahrnahm und aufsah. Im Stuhl neben mir hatte sich Edward niedergelassen. Er grinste mich an und einen Augenblick war ich wie benommen von diesem schiefen Lächeln. „ Guten Morgen Isabella." Sagte er als er sich mir entgegen lehnte und mir so schnell einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Wange gab das ich gar nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte. Ich sah ihn verdutzt an, was ihn dazu brachte noch breiter zu grinsen. „Guten Morgen Edward" entgegnete ich nachdem ich aus meiner Starre aufgewacht war.

Im selben Augenblick kam Mike zur Türe herein und eröffnete somit die Sitzung. Sehr zu meiner Verwunderung, denn als ich in den Raum trat waren nur ein paar Mitglieder anwesend, doch als ich mich jetzt umsah, bemerkte ich, dass in der Zwischenzeit alle anderen angekommen waren. Ich war verwirrt; drehte mich zu Mike und machte mich darauf gefasst einen tot langweiligen Vormittag mit dem Vorstand zu verbringen, in dem die neuen Quartalszahlen vorgestellt würden.

Edward schien nervös zu sein, denn er hibbelte unentwegt mit seinem linken Bein, was mich rasend machte. Nach einer halben Stunde funkelte ich ihn böse an und versuchte ihm zu verstehen zu geben, doch bitte aufzuhören. Er sah mich nur verwirrt an. Anscheinend merkte er gar nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit mit seinem Bein hibbelte.

Entnervt drückte ich mit meiner rechten Hand sein Knie und somit seinen Fuß flach auf den Boden. Das stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus, denn so absolut belanglos diese Geste gemeint war, so sehr fühlte ich wie eine Spannung meinen Körper durchfuhr. Edward sah mich erstaunt an, was wohl auch Mike zu bemerken schien und darauf hin fragte ob ihm etwas unklar geblieben sei. Diese Bemerkung holte mich zurück in die Realität und ich wollte meine Hand von Edwards Knie nehmen als plötzlich seine Linke hervorschnellte und mich im letzten Moment davon abhielt ihn loszulassen. „nein Mike, alles in Ordnung," gab er an Mike gewandt zurück bevor er mir noch einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste.

Er hielt meine Hand fest auf sein Knie gepresst. Ich sah mich im Konferenzraum um, ob irgendjemand bemerkte was sich hier gerade unter dem Tisch abspielte, doch alle waren auf die Präsentation konzentriert.

Da ich meine Hand nicht los bekam gab ich auf und wandte mich ebenfalls wieder Mike zu, als Edward begann mit seinem Daumen ganz leicht kleine Kreise auf meinem Handrücken zu ziehen. Diese kleine Berührung ließ mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Edward hörte nicht auf und schien mit seinen Fingern meine Hand zu erkunden. Wieder spürte ich diese Spannung in mir. Unbewusste grub ich mich mit meinen Fingern tiefer in sein Bein und bemerkte dabei wie muskulös seine Beine waren. Das ganze anscheinend sehr zu seinem Gefallen denn an den Ecken seines Mundes zuckte ein lächeln das er zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Etwa zwei Stunden später war das Treffen vorbei und Edward hatte nicht einmal meine Hand losgelassen und unentwegt kleine Kreise mit seinem Daumen auf ihr gezogen. Als er aufstand ließ er meine Hand los und verschwand ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum. Ich saß noch ein paar Sekunden wie erstarrt da und fühlte eine Art Kälte wo er mich zuvor gestreichelt hatte.

Ich sammelte meine Unterlagen wie in Trance zusammen und ging zurück in mein Büro. Bevor ich die Türe schloss sagte ich Jasper noch dass ich nicht gestört werden wolle und er bitte das Meeting nach der Pause absagen solle.

Ich schloss die Tür und lehnte mich dagegen. Was zum Henker war da eben passiert? Edward hatte meine Hand gehalten? Wie um alles in der Welt war es dazu gekommen? Oh ja richtig: Ich war so dumm gewesen ihn zu berühren! Wütend streifte ich meine Heels von meinen Füßen und warf sie in die nächste Ecke. Ich nahm mir ein Wasser von dem Tablett mit Erfrischungen, das ich immer auf der Anrichte stehen hatte und setzte mich auf mein Ledersofa.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken und schaute an die Decke. Ich war verwirrt. _Das liegt nur daran das du in den letzten acht Tagen keinen Sex hattest! Dann flippt man eben auch schon mal bei der kleinsten Berührung aus und will den Mann den man nicht leiden kann bespringen!_

Ja genau! Es lag schlicht und einfach daran das ich momentan sexuell frustriert war! Gott seit acht Tagen keinen Sex! Es war schon Ewigkeiten her das ich so lange am Stück keinen Sex hatte.

Anders war es nicht zu erklären warum ich so auf Edward reagierte. Zumal er in den letzten Tagen wirklich seltsam gewesen war. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit Vic sprach , hatte sie eine wahre Lobeshymne auf Edward angestimmt, wie sehr er sich doch für alles interessieren würde und versuche die Abläufe des Betriebs kennen zu lernen etc. etc. Ich fand es seltsam das sich der Leiter der Finanzabteilung für alle anderen Bereiche interessierte, aber Vic meinte er hätte gesagt er wolle Abläufe kennen lernen, damit er die Finanzierung der einzelnen Bereiche verbessern könne. Ich war wegen dieser ganzen Fragerei trotzdem skeptisch. Ich wusste einfach immer noch nicht warum er unbedingt Libertybooks verlassen hatte um bei Soulland einzusteigen. Das ganze machte keinen Sinn.

Während der Überlegungen die ich bezüglich Edwards Intentionen anstellte musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde von einem wütend klingenden Jasper geweckt, der vor der Türe jemanden zurechtstutzte. „Sie will nicht gestört werden Mr. Masen! Das sagte ich ihnen bereits." Im selben Moment ging die Türe auf und Edward kam herein. Er sah mich an und schien für einen Augenblick verwirrt als er mich auf der Couch und nicht an meinem Schreibtisch erblickte. Er fing sich aber schnell wieder und gab nur ein genervt geflüstertes „ Pfeifen Sie Ihren Wachhund zurück" von sich und ließ sich auf der Couch neben mir nieder.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und rief Jasper ein „ Ist schon in Ordnung" zu während ich die Türe wieder schloss.

Ich baute mich mit verschrenkten Armen vor ihm auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Also? Was wollen Sie Masen?"

EPOV

Wollte die Frau mich etwa umbringen? Ich stand wie versteinert in ihrem Büro und sah auf eine, noch vom Schlaf benommene Isabella herunter die mit nackten Füßen auf dem Ledersofa saß und sich mit ihren langen Fingern durch die vom Schlaf etwas zerzausten Haare ging. Sie stand auf, gab Jasper, ihrem Assistenten ein Ok und schloss die Tür. Sie sah umwerfend aus in ihrem kurzen weißen Kleid, das ihr wohl während sie geschlafen hatte etwas hochgerutscht war und mir einen perfekten Blick auf ihre schier endlosen Beine bescherte. Gott! Sie war die Versuchung schlechthin wenn sie so aussah wie jetzt. Kein Wunder das er sich nach dem Stunt den er sich bei der Vorstandssitzung geliefert hatte nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

Wie war er auch nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen ihre Hand zu halten? Er war doch kein Teenager mehr, verdammt!

Aber es hatte ja schon angefangen als er den Raum betreten hatte. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen, außer wenn Rose ihn zum Mittagessen abgeholt hatte. Doch heute sah sie umwerfend aus. Sie trug ihre Haare offen, was ihm direkt aufgefallen war, da sie sie sonst im Büro zumindest aufgesteckt trug. Er hatte die letzten Nächte davon geträumt ihr die Haare zu zerwühlen, so das er dem Impuls mit den Fingern hindurch zu fahren widerstehen musste als er sich auf den Sitz neben ihr niederließ. Sie hatte ihn angesehen und war aufeinmal wie in Trance gewesen. Sie starrte ihn einfach an. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen und hatte versucht sie mit einem Guten Morgen wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen, doch als das nichts gebracht hatte hatte er sich einfach vor gelehnt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. Das hatte sie zumindest wieder in die Realität gebracht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt musste er noch grinsen, doch als sie auf einmal mitten aus dem Nichts heraus in der Sitzung die Hand auf sein Knie drückte, war er derjenige der wie in Trance war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das er mit seinem Bein hibbelte. Als sie versuchte ihre Hand wieder weg zu nehmen hatte er sie einfach festgehalten. Und wie unglaublich zart ihre Haut war! Er konnte nicht anders als sie zu berühren. Die ganze Sitzung über war er wie paralysiert gewesen von dieser keuchen Berührung ihrer Hände. Doch als die Sitzung vorbei war, hatte ihn die Realität mit einem Schlag wieder. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten! _What the fuck? _

Er hatte sich den kompletten Nachmittag nicht mehr konzentrieren können, hatte dauernd seine Hand angestarrt und sich an ihre zarte haut erinnert, sich vorgestellt wie diese filigranen Hände über seinen Körper streichelten...

Irgendwann war es zu viel gewesen, er war aufgestanden, hatte sein zeug zusammen gepackt und war Richtung Isabellas Büro gegangen. Ich Assistent hatte einen wahren Aufstand gemacht und wollte ihn nicht vorlassen. Er hatte einfach die Tür aufgemacht und fand sie auf der Couch sitzend vor.

Ganz kurz hatte ihn ihr Anblick aus der Fassung gebracht. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte setzte er sich auf das Sofa und sah sie an.

Als sie nun vor ihm stand und ihn skeptisch ansah wurde ihm mit einem mal klar, das er garnicht wusste warum er hier war. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn in ihr Büro zu stürmen und sie zu stören, zumindest keinen den er ihr nennen konnte. _Ich will dich spüren und mit dir Dinge anstellen die dich vor Lust meinen Namen schreien lassen_ war nun wirklich nicht das was er ihr sagen konnte.

„Also? Was wollen Sie Masen?" fragte sie nun und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich rutschte ein wenig auf der Couch hin und her. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete weiter auf eine Antwort meinerseits.

„Sie haben geschlafen. Im Büro. Während sie eigentlich arbeiten sollten." sprudelte es aus mir heraus ohne das ich wirklich wusste was ich da sagte.

Sie sah mich an und ich bemerkte einen Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein in ihrem Blick. Zumindest hatte ich mir so einen kleinen Aufschub erspielt.

„Ich...mir ging es nicht gut..." gab sie zurück, „ich wollte mich nur kurz ausruhen, dabei muss ich eingeschlafen sein..." sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Ich stand auf, auf einmal von dem Wunsch überrumpelt sie zu berühren. Ich ging auf sie zu und wollte die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken als ich mich eines besseren besann und sie wieder sinken ließ.

Sie schien nichts davon bemerkt zu haben und funkelte mich auf einmal an. „Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Was sollte das bitte während der Sitzung?" fuhr sich mich an. „Haben sie den Verstand verloren? So etwas nennt man auch sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz!"

Ich sah sie verdutzt an. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! _Ich _sollte mich von _ihr_ beschimpfen lassen? Wer hatte den hier wem die Hand aufs Knie gelegt? „Sexuelle Belästigung? Ticken Sie noch ganz richtig? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere haben Sie den ersten Schritt gemecht!" entgegnete ich und sah sie wütend an. Diese Frau konnte einem den letzten Nerv rauben!

„ Sie wissen genau warum ich das tat! Sie haben mich mit ihrer Nervosität verrückt gemacht, weil sie ihr Bein nicht still halten konnten!" Sie kam einen Schritt näher und baute sich wütend vor mir auf.

Ich sah verdutzt zu ihr hinunter, „Ja klar, geben Sie es zu _Sie_ wollten mich berühren! Nur deswegen haben sie Ihre Hand auf mein Bein gelegt! Und wenn Sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst währen wüssten Sie das auch! Ich habe nichts weiter getan."

Sie riss die Augen vor Erstaunen weit auf und ihre vollen Lippen bebten vor Wut, sie funkelte mich böse an. _Gott war sie sexy wenn sie wütend war!_Ähm....wo war dieser gedanke denn jetzt schon wieder hergekommen? Man Edward bekomm deine Libido wieder unter Kontrolle, sie ist nur eine Frau!

„Ich glaube ich höre nicht richtig! Sie sie noch ganz bei Trost? Nur weil Sie alles vögeln was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum und jede sich bietende Möglichkeit ergreifen ein Frau zwischen die Finger zu bekommen heißt das nicht das alle menschlichen Wesen ihre Libido nicht unter Kontrolle haben!" Sie gestikulierte so heftig mit den Armen während sie sprach das ich ihre Handgelenke ergriff um nicht in der Hitze des Gefechts auch noch eine von ihr verpasst zu bekommen. Ich zog sie näher an mich heran und sah sie einfach nur wütend an. Diese Frau hatte vielleicht Nerven von _meiner_ Libido zu sprechen! „Das musst du gerade sagen! Wer war denn letzte Woche nach einer halben Stunde mit diesem primitiven Höhlenmenschen aus der Bar verschwunden? Ich sicherlich nicht!" In meiner Wut hatte ich weder bemerkt das ich von unserem gewohnten Sie auf ein viel zu vertrauliches Du umgesprungen war, noch das sie mich wie unter Schock anstarrte. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und bemerkte das sie ihre Farbe geändert hatten. Sie waren dunkler als noch vor fünf Minuten und mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wie verloren. Die ganze Wut war noch da, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Ich konnte den Blick nicht von ihren Augen wenden und ich fühlte diese Spannung, wo sich unrserer Körper berührten. Als wäre ihr Blick eine Art Sog, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie blinzelte und war auf einmal wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Als ihr auffiel wie nahe wir einander waren versuchte sie sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen, doch noch bevor sie Anstalten machen konnte um mir zu entkommen zog ich sie noch fester an meinen Körper und senkte meinen Mund mit all dem Druck meiner Wut und der Spannung die meinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu haben schien auf ihren. Sie versteifte sich in meinen Amren und ich drängte meine Zungenspitze zwischen Ihre Lippen und forderte Einlass. Dies war kein zärtlicher Kuss. Dies war reine Frustration und nach scheinbar endlos langen Sekunden gab sie nach. Sie drückte ihren Körper noch näher an meinen und griff mit ihren Händen schon fast schmerzvoll in mein Haar um meinen Kopf noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Ich stöhnte auf und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit mit ihrer Zunge meinen Mund zu erobern. Es war fast wie ein Kampf, der eine versuchte den anderen zu unterwerfen. Ich konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Der Kuss schien kein Ende zu haben und meine Hände wanderten über ihren unteren Rücken zu ihrem himmlisch runden Hintern. Ich griff zu, was sie zum stöhnen brachte. Ich ließ von ihrem Mund ab und biss in ihren Hals. Sie ließ sich weiter gegen mich sinken und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Ein seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, was mich nur noch mehr antörnte. Gott diese Frau würde noch mein Untergang sein wenn ich sie nicht bald besitzen konnte. Sie hob meinen Kopf wieder an um meinen Mund ein weiteres Mal in Beschlag zu nehmen und ich erwiderte ihren sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss nur zu gerne. Sie ließ von mir ab um wieder Luft zu holen und sah mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Ich konnte förmlich beobachten wie die Erkenntnis was wir gerade taten in ihr Bewusstsein durchsickerte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben und sie ließ von meinen Haaren ab, riss sich aus meiner Umarmung und wich bis an die Wand zurück. Sie sah mich schockiert an und hob ihre Hand zu ihren von unserem Kuss geschwollenen Lippen.

Wir atmeten beide noch schwer als sie sich langsam wieder aufbaute und eine gerade selbstbewusste Haltung annahm. „ Raus!" flüsterte sie fast, „Raus mit Ihnen Masen!" setzte sie erneut und um einiges lauter an. „Verschwinden Sie endlich!" schrie sie dann schon fast. Ich richtete meine Krawatte wieder und ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Tür. Ich blickte sie noch einmal an „und sag nie wieder du würdest es nicht wollen Isabella!" flüsterte ich ihr zu und verließ ihr Büro.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAllo ihr Lieben,**

**es tut mir sooo sooooo soooooooooo Leid erst jetzt wieder zu posten. Das letzte halbe Jahr war ... chaotisch...ums milde auszudrücken. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, ich verspreche auch wieder regelmäßig zu posten und eure Revs, pms etc. wieder regelmäßig zu beantworten. **

**Ihr findet hier erstmal wieder was Kleines zum lesen, sorry das es so kurz ist, aber ich muss erstmal wieder rein kommen ins Schreiben. Ihr hört von mir ganz ganz bald und das nächste Chap gibts dann auch noch vor Weihnachten, VERSPROCHEN! Als Gutmachung sozusagen.**

**Ich wünch euch erstmal wie immer ganz viel Spass, sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.**

**Ich hab euch lieb, ihr seid die Besten. Ganz lieben Dank geht natürlich an alle Reviewer ;)**

**Macht euch ein schönes Wochenende und genießt die freie Zeit.**

**Eure TwilightConnection**

5 Shit happens

BPOV

Ich war geschockt. Was war das gerade gewesen? Edward hatte mich geküsst. ICH hatte Edward geküsst! Verdammt! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?

Aber bei Gott...dieser Kuss! Es war ewig her das ich so etwas bei einem Kuss gespürt hatte. Mir war heiß und kalt zugleich und meine Haut schien zu vibrieren wo er mich berührt hatte. Ich schloss die Augen für einen Moment um mich wieder zu sammeln. Ich konnte auf keinen Fall im Büro bleiben. Hier würde ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch hinüber, sammelte meine Entwürfe und Unterlagen ein und packte meine Tasche zusammen. Ich würde zu Hause weiter arbeiten. Dort würde ich Ruhe haben und nicht die ganze Zeit an IHN denken müssen.

Ich zog meine Heels wieder an und ging zu Jasper.

„Jasper, ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich. Ich werde den Rest des Tages von zu Hause arbeiten. Bitte stell keinen Anrufe zu mir nach Hause durch, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Und falls Mike fragen sollte: Ich bin mit dem neuen Entwurf für Aros Buch fast fertig. Er wird ihn morgen auf seinem Schreibtisch haben."

„Alles klar Bella." gab Jasper nur knapp zurück und nahm den nächsten Anruf entgegen.

Ich ging zum Aufzug und hoffte nicht noch irgend jemanden zu begegnen. Ich wollte einfach nur hier raus. Als der Fahrstuhl ankam und sich die Türen öffneten kam mir Rosalie entgegen. Na super, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

„Guten Tag ...Isabella, richtig?" fragte sie und sah mich dabei von oben herab an, was nicht unbedingt schwer war, da sie knapp einen halben Kopf größer war als ich.

Ich nickte und gab ein „Guten Tag Miss Hale" zurück bevor ich in den Aufzug stieg und sich zu meinem Glück die Türen schlossen.

Als ob ich genau mit dieser Person nun reden hatte ja nur gerade ganz zufällig ein paar Minuten früher ihren Freund in meinem Büro fast flach gelegt!

Als ich in der Tiefgarage angekommen war stieg ich in meinen Wagen und atmete erstmal auf, bevor ich aufs Gas drückte und nach Hause fuhr.

EPOV

….Ich war sprachlos. Was war da eben passiert? Gott diese Frau brachte mich noch wortwörtlich um den Verstand! Was war nur in mich gefahren? Und was bitte war in SIE gefahren. Die sonst so kühle Miss Swan war eine Gefahr für jeden Mann den sie in die Finger bekam. Wer hätte gedacht das diese kühle, distanzierte und überhebliche Zicke solch eine Leidenschaft verbarg?

Gott, am liebsten hätte ich auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt gemacht, wäre erneut in ihr Büro gestürmt und hätte sie gleich dort auf ihrem polierten Schreibtisch genommen.

Als ich in meinem Büro ankam schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, lehnte mich dagegen und lockerte erst einmal meine Krawatte.

Was dachte ich da eigentlich? Ich war hier um ein paar Informationen über Soulland zu sammeln, nicht um die Leiterin der Kreativabteilung zu verführen! Auch wenn diese aussah als wären plötzlich alle meine feuchten Träume auf einmal wahr geworden. Fuck! Ich hatte wirklich ein Problem. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten meinen Kopf zu verlieren. Ich hatte hier eine Aufgabe und die sollte so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne gebracht werden, ohne Unterbrechungen. Aber Isabella war eine Ablenkung, und Ablenkung konnte ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Als es in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte , fischte ich mit noch immer zittrigen Fingern mein iPhone aus der Tasche. Mist. Marcus.

„Masen."

„Edward mein Lieber. Was sage ich immer wieder?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Zeit ist Geld, Marcus. Ich bin dran, wirklich. Ich habe nur bisher nichts gefunden."

Marcus war ein alter Freund meines Vaters gewesen. War mit ihm zusammen zur Uni gegangen, hatte Geschäfte mit ihm gemacht, bevor er Libertybooks gegründet hatte. Und was wohl der Grund dafür war das er der einzige war der so herablassend mit mir sprechen durfte war der Umstand das er mein Pate war.

Ich konnte das grinsen in seiner Stimme hören als er mir antwortete: „Nichts gefunden? Dann hast du noch nicht richtig gesucht. Ich habe dich dorthin geschickt um etwas zu finden womit ich Soulland so schwächen kann das sie keine andere Wahl haben als zu verkaufen, also streng dich gefälligst etwas an Edward. Enttäusche mich nicht. Ich zähle auf dich, also sei ein guter Neffe und bring mir, worum ich dich gebeten habe."

„Marcus ich..." ich hörte nur noch das Tuten in der Leitung was mir zeigte das er bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Ich schmiss mein iPhone auf meinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch meine Haare.

Er hatte Recht. Der einzige Grund warum ich hier war, war um Informationen zu beschaffen. Marcus war alles was ich noch an Familie hatte neben Emmet und ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu enttäuschen. Er war es gewesen der dafür gesorgt hatte das ich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten meinen Weg machen konnte. Ich hatte ihm viel zu verdanken und nun hatte ich die Chance ihm etwas davon zurückzuzahlen.


End file.
